


Goodbye

by Lucy410



Series: Primeval [10]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy410/pseuds/Lucy410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker never says goodbye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

I never say goodbye. In combat situations it's not a word that you ever use. But now, now when all I have are memories and regrets I wish I had. I miss his good-humoured brown eyes, I miss his desperate fumbling when he's embarrassed himself but most of all I miss the feel of him in my arms, the only time I know he's safe. I let him go because I had to, although it broke my heart and now I don't know where he is, I don't know when he is. I just hope wherever he is, he's alive.


End file.
